Machinehead
by Armadillo Queen AKA Dillo
Summary: After finding out who he really is, a Golem considers his past. Based on a song by Bush.


Rating: PG-13 for violence.  
  
Summary: After finding out who he really is, a Golem considers his past. {spins in a circle} Whee! Fun!  
  
Author's Notes: Hm. The song "Machinehead" belongs to Bush. It's the first hard rock song I ever heard (thanks, Demoness!!), and it prods much tushie. The Golems belong to the shelter, the Shelter belongs to Parasite Eve 2, and PE2 belongs to Squaresoft. I have no idea who the scientist belongs to. If you know, please pick him up in the lobby. He wants lunch. Tom Reed belongs to me. He wants to hurt me for writing this. My soul belongs to that girl in the lunch line that lent me money for some chicken. I want… Chocolate. ::^-^:: Uhhh… What else? Oh, a prize goes to the person who figures out who the Golem is. (As in his number) Read Parasite Eve: Redux and it'll be painfully obvious. And once you've read it, review! Specter and I love attention… :D  
  
1.1 Machinehead  
  
Breathe in  
  
Breathe out  
  
Breathe in  
  
Breathe out  
  
Breathe in  
  
He sat in numb silence as the scientist who created him finally told him the truth. "You were a young man, named Tom Reed, if I'm not mistaken. You were the star forward of the college football team, only a sophomore and you were playing for the varsity team."  
  
Breathe in  
  
Breathe out  
  
Breathe in  
  
Breathe out  
  
Breathe in  
  
"That is, until in one particularly nasty dogpile during practice. Your spinal cord was severely damaged, and you lost the ability to move below your neck.. Oh, your parents tried all the physical therapy they could afford, but times were hard and they didn't have much money."  
  
Tied to a wheel  
  
Fingers got to feel  
  
"You continued through the rest of school with mediocre grades and very little social interaction. You felt like you weren't useful. After you graduated, you heard about my services and came to see me. I offered to repair your spine to better than before, free of charge. I remember, you were so eager to regain the use of your legs that you didn't ask if there were any strings attached. So, deciding that you were still very muscular and a prime candidate, I began the process to make you into a Golem. And the rest, as they say," He finished, sitting back, "is history."  
  
Bleeding through  
  
A tourniquet smile  
  
The Golem nodded quietly, taking it all in. Then, something inside him snapped.  
  
I spin on a whim  
  
Slide to the right  
  
I felt you like  
  
Electric light  
  
The Golem had never felt this way before, at least not that he remembered. There was a fury building inside him that gave him strength even beyond his normal might. Then, he stood and whipped one arm toward the scientist, as he had been programmed to, snapping the man's neck in one clean movement.  
  
For our love  
  
For our fear  
  
For our rise  
  
2 Against the years and years and years  
  
He watched as the scientist's body hit the floor. Then, the questions came flooding. Who were the other Golems? Was he the only one who had been someone? Would he ever remember what it felt like to be him?  
  
Got a machinehead  
  
Better than the rest  
  
Green to red  
  
Machinehead  
  
Got a machinehead  
  
Better than the rest  
  
Green to red  
  
Machinehead  
  
In that instant, everything went from being just another day to something horribly enlightening. He was an automaton, a …thing.  
  
I walk from my machine  
  
I walk from my machine  
  
Breathe in  
  
Breathe out  
  
Breathe in  
  
He wanted to kill every scientist in the Shelter. Make them pay for taking away his humanity without ever questioning his opinion.  
  
Deaf dumb and thirty  
  
Starting to deserve this  
  
Then he began to really think. He had never questioned the treatments. He had had the option to turn the doctor down, but he hadn't…  
  
Leaning on my conscience wall  
  
Blood is like wine  
  
Unconscious all the time  
  
He realized how many people he had killed as a Golem. The Marines, the intruders, the scientist just now, and countless others. All without the slightest feeling of remorse. He had become a monster, a killing machine.  
  
If I had it all again  
  
I'd change it all  
  
He slumped against the cold metal wall and stared blankly at his hands. He wanted to make it all go away, erase the past. Fist, he wanted to be a human again, then he wished the scientist had never told him of his past life. He didn't want to know anymore.  
  
Got a machinehead  
  
Better than the rest  
  
Green to red  
  
Machinehead  
  
Got a machinehead  
  
Better than the rest  
  
Green to red  
  
Machinehead  
  
I walk from my machine  
  
I walk from my machine  
  
Breathe in  
  
Breathe out  
  
Breathe in  
  
Breathe out  
  
Breathe in  
  
Got a machinehead  
  
Better than the rest  
  
Green to red  
  
Machinehead  
  
Got a machinehead  
  
Better than the rest  
  
Green to red  
  
Machinehead  
  
And I walk from my machine  
  
I walk from my machine… 


End file.
